HerStory
by G.emini S.hadow
Summary: This is the tale of King Arthur's sister. Alexandra, an 18 yr old living in the dark ages of Britain, fakes being a knight to save ehr family and ends up becoming a legend. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Fire Arrow

**_HerStory_**

Gemini Shadow

_Author's Note: This is the story of King Arthur's older sister. What if she was a fighter who pretended to be a knight? I do not OWN King Arthur in any way (wish I did). The plot and other characters however, are all fictional and mine._

**Chapter One: Fire Arrow**

Alexandra's head shot up into the air. She had for certain heard a rustling sound outside. She looked across the room to her soundly sleeping family. They were tired from working out in the fields all day in order to get ready for the big festival. Alexandra's younger brother, Arthur, was out cold. His hand was over his head and he was snoring softly. Her parents, Igraine and Uther Pendragon, were also fast asleep. Alexandra herself, was a tall, willowy eighteen year old with long golden hair. Her blue eyes were deep and at the moment showed fear. Alexandra's heart was pumping faster and faster with terror. What was she supposed to do? What if someone was out side, like a Bandit, and was stealing their food or waiting to sneak in? These thoughts were enough to get her out of bed and she rushed over to her parents and woke them. At first, they yelled at her for waking them up at such an early hour, but her father still rushed to the window not wanting to lose their winter storage. He looked around and turned back saying she was being silly and there was nothing there. Her parents started to get back into bed, but Alexandra stayed up. She wouldn't let anyone steal their food they had worked so hard for. She took her sword and put it right next to her. Slowly, her bright blue eyes began to close and she was once again unconscious of the noise she had heard.

The smell of smoke drifted up to Alexandra's nose causing her to stretch and open her tired eyes. She looked out the window and shouted.

"Fire! Fire! Mother! Father!"

Her parents jolted out of bed and ran to get buckets. She followed with her brother and the two of them helped by carrying more buckets. However, when they got outside, there was no big fire. It was contained in a metal bin. Her father hastily put it out and they woke all the hands. A search was performed around the castle. Harriet, the castle cook, yelled from around the yard. Everyone rushed over to her. She had found a big, red arrow scratched into the door to the kitchen. It was pointing to the left and the torch bearers shed their light upon it. Hanging from the old oak tree was the night guard, Monroe. Above him was a note saying, Ye have been warned. Alexandra gave a frightful gasp and her brother stood beside her with a solemn look upon his face. He ran up to the tree and addressed them.

"Poor Monroe died trying to defend our castle! I shall personally see to it that he is avenged and that this scoundrel who kills by dark and hides in shadows is killed!"

Arthur was the only young son of her parents and he would one day inherit the castle. He tried to be tough, but she knew he would rather people were peaceful and didn't kill each other. He was skilled with a blade and they often practiced with each other. She and her brother enjoyed knightly tasks and one day hoped to make use of them and honor and protect her family.

She was sitting there with a melancholy expression on her face as the adults discussed on what to do. What would happen to her family? Suddenly, a riot of fire arrows went up from atop Greener Hill. It was a call for all knights to come forth and meet their King for a talk. Something was up and Allie wasn't about to be left behind. This could be her chance to try to do knightly deeds. Her brother saw her fixed expression and whispered in her ear.

"Allie, go with them. Show them how strong you are. I know you can do it even if other people don't. Shall I go get Kramer ready?"

Allie nodded in agreement and followed her brother to the lamp lit barn. She found extra armor and a chain mail shirt. She put these on over a light shirt and breeches, then walked further into the barn. Her gleaming chestnut stallion stood dozing in his stall. When she approached he gave her a small nicker and walked up to her. She had trained him as a colt and he was extremely loyal. She put her saddle and bridle on him, then grabbed a long blue cloak from the wall for herself. She stuffed some food and supplies she had seen their neighbor, who was a knight, use into the saddlebags and put the cloak on.

"God speed to you Allie," her brother murmured.

Allie looked back once and then threw herself into the saddle and galloped away into the dark blanket of night before anyone would notice she was missing. As she went down the road, men from other homes were doing the same as she and she followed them to Greener Hill. There they met another knight who arranged them into a line to travel to the King's castle. Allie's silver sword clanked against her boots as Kramer took up a bouncy trot. There was no happy chatter among the knights. They were all silent as the grave. Allie rode beside their neighbor, William. He was the same age as her and he had been knighted because his father had been killed by bandits. He and Allie would often gallop down the road in the summer to see who went faster and they had archery competitions. His mother was trying to find him a wife and that wasn't hard. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes with shots of green. However, he didn't wish to get married and he fought with his mother over the topic. Allie, he said, was the only one that understood and treated him as a true friend would. And she did, It was much more fun running around on horses and fencing. He looked down at his saddle and Allie wondered if that was what was bothering him right now. She decided she would need someone's help along the way and Will would probably be the best to get it from because they were already good friends.

"Beautiful night. How are things at home, Sir William?" Allie said nonchalantly.

"Allie?!?! What in the world are you doing here?" he whispered back.

"I came along. That bandit killed one of our best men, Monroe. My brother would never do this and Father wasn't about to leave right away so I took Kramer and ran," Allie explained.

"You can get hanged for doing this. I will take you back home. I can catch up and no one will know what you did," William responded.

"No, I'm staying," Allie said very simply.

Will shook his head and grinned.

"It'll be nice to have a friend along and you can fight well. I'd hate to see the poor villain who made you this angry. He won't live very long," William chuckled, " what will your name be? Sir Alex?"

"Yes, that would be perfect," Allie said.

She smiled and they rode the rest of the way in silence. Another fire arrow went up from atop Greener Hill to remind the knights who had ignored the first call.

Allie could see the King's Castle as they rode closer. She didn't know what she would do once inside. He might talk to them outside if she was lucky. The path was becoming more manicured and clean. No stray weeds made their home on it and the stones were all placed along the side. Allie moved back into the pack of riders until she was at the very back. She put her hood down and tied her long golden hair up with a leather thong so it wouldn't flow through her hood. She then kicked Kramer into a canter and caught up to William. She could see the King standing outside on his gray charger. King Edward was getting older and had gray hair and the kindest blue eyes you would ever find. His young son Richard would soon take over for his father. Richard possessed some of the same qualities as his father. He was patient and smart. He never jumped to conclusions and he was fair. King Edward looked at all the knights with a grim smile.

"Welcome knights. We have had messengers from many farms with calls of help. The problem being sets of murder, vandalism, and stealing of winter storage and supplies. Innocent people are dead and many families are scared for their lives. My knights and I will solve this problem. We ride at dawn."

With that, King Edward rode his horse back up to the castle and a puzzled Allie watched the other knights to see what they were doing and where they were staying for the rest of the night. She nervously pushed her hair, which had been sneaking forward, back into her hood. William, noticing her puzzled glance, whispered in her ear.

"You have a tent in your saddle bags right? Well open it up, tie your horse outside of it, and be up before dawn tomorrow," he instructed.

"I knew that," said Allie. And she jumped off Kramer and started pulling items out of her saddle bag as William watched and laughed to himself.

"Mmmmmhhhhhhh. Ok. Well, I have to go set up my own tent. Come get me if you are having trouble," he said.

Allie watched him go and wondered how in the world did you set up a tent with stakes, a rock, and fabric. She tried anyways and the result wasn't too bad. Except for the fact that part of it fell down on top of her and she had to fix it in front of the other knight's curious glances.

Dawn came and Allie was up and Kramer was saddled. Her sword was at her waist; her quiver, bow, and arrows were on her back, and her other gear was neatly placed in her saddle bags. Her journey was only beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Village

**Chapter 2: The Village**

All the knights were quiet as the King swung his iron clad leg over his saddle. He nodded his head to the knights and they rode forward. Allie was wondering if everyone was quiet because they were nervous or if they were extremely tired. She herself was tired and felt like curling up in her saddle bags and going to sleep. She found this funny because her saddle bags were much too small to hold her, yet they held a folded up tent. Kramer ambled along, his ears flickering too and fro. The other knights' horses were the same way. The horses kicked up a cloud of dust and rocks clicked under their feet. The rocking of the horse was lulling Allie to sleep, but the thought of how real knights wouldn't fall asleep in their saddles woke her up. She sat tall in her saddle and urged Kramer on.

A few hours later, the sun was fully up and it's rays warmed everybody's faces. The horses and men seemed to perk up as well. Allie looked over at William and was pleased to see he wasn't looking as troubled as last night.

"How long do think it will take to catch this person?" she inquired.

"I'm not really sure. The men seem more worried than usual because he seems like a crafty murderer," William said.

Allie sat back in her saddle, much displeased at hearing this. This was going to be a long journey and a long time lying and keeping her identity a secret. She looked ahead, determined not to show the worry on her face. The trees swayed in the strong breeze and birds chattered annoyingly in the woods. Kramer pranced beneath her obviously enjoying getting to go on a real ride for once. The path they were taking was getting thinner and more ragged as they went on. Still, the King pursued.

They rounded another bend and came out onto a grassy hill. It overlooked a huge mansion. There were workers everywhere. They didn't seem worried or agitated and Allie guessed they knew nothing of the murder. It was such a secluded location Allie guessed she was probably right. The knights rode up to the gate and asked permission to be let in. The servants hurried forward at seeing the King and hurriedly granted the knights admittance.

"They don't even know of the murderer," commented William.

"I was just thinking that. Are we here to protect them or to warn them?" Allie questioned.

"I think neither. We may just be here to find lodgings and let them know to keep their gate closed and people in at night. The King doesn't want to stir up the whole kingdom by saying there's a murderer on the loose," William said.

Just then a young girl ran up and looked at William and Allie on their horses.

"A murderer sir? Oh you can't mean that! We would have to evacuate then," the girl cried.

William looked shocked that someone had heard him and he covered his shocked expression with a smile.

"No, but you should listen carefully to what the King has to say. Do you like dolls?" William inquired.

"Yessir."

William reached into his pack and pulled out a small block of wood and a small knife. He began picking away at the wood and the little girl watched intently.

As William whittled at the wood, Allie looked around at the surroundings. The main building was huge. It was made of smooth grays tone and it towered over the height of the gate. The roof was wood. If someone launched fire arrows or any arrows over the gate the roof would burn or people would definitely be killed. Or, if someone brought in catapults and sent rocks into the castle wall. It would be a tough castle to protect. It wasn't castle sized, but it was still huge and the gate offered no protection for it. The surrounding homes were small stone huts with thatched roofs. The main yard was impeccably clean and the chickens were contained in a small pen next to one of the barns. The people rushing around had on neat clothes and were pretty clean for servants in the area. All in all, the place was well put together, well funded, and the perfect place for a murder.

Allie turned back to William and the little girl, who was running away with a gorgeous wooden doll in her hands. William looked after her with a satisfied smile.

"I take it you like kids?" Allie asked.

"Yeah I guess. I really should have watched what I said though. Now, she is probably scared of what could happen to her family and home. I myself would be utterly terrified if a strange group of knights came in and declared my home might be attacked," he said.

Allie didn't think he'd be the only one.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleeping Quarters

**Chapter 3: Sleeping Quarters**

A wooden door in the main house opened and the master of the estate walked out. He glared angrily at the knights and he looked at their travel worn gear and their somber faces. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head in a toad like manner and he was chunky with a rather large neck. His mustache was thick and his hair was oily and unkempt. The Master, who owned such a wonderfully clean and neat estate, was himself a dirty, unattractive fellow. Then the King re-explained to him what the problem was, for he had already told the villagers, and he waited for his response. He saw his villagers packing up their items as if to leave and he turned on his heel and addressed the King.

"Your Majesty," said the master with a deep bow," If you think that I will pick up everything and run, you are mistaken. No one will attack us and I absolutely refuse to leave! Also, anyone who leaves will not make it past that gate! Mark my words! I will not submit to poorly bred bandits! I will stay here and hold out behind these gates."

The King gave him a stern look of dislike and glanced back at his knights. He gave them a short hand motion and William and two other knights rushed forward. The master just looked at them incredulously. The knights pulled out some thick rope and quickly bound him with it.

"You CANNOT do this to me! I am an honorable member of this kingdom! Untie me this instant!" he roared.

"You will be untied, good sir, but only once you obey what I am telling you. You have been difficult. You could have listened untied, but because of your difficultness, now you must listen while bound. There is a band of murderers loose and they do not care if you are honorable or not. They will take everything you have and kill innocent people. Their whereabouts are unknown, so at this time it would be safer for your village to take refuge behind the walls of the city. It is the only way to guarantee your safety and that of your peoples'. Do you understand me?"

The master let out a sound of great anger.

"I am Master Smith! I have traded in this area for many years and worked hard for my money! My people will protect me! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT! I DEMAND RESPECT! "

The King glared at him and answered," Master Smith, when, and only when, you abide by what I have said and given my knights sleeping area, then you will be untied. However, if you try to single handedly take on my knights and stop us, you will pay."

Master Smith looked back at the King, defeated, and gave a meek nod. He then looked at the woman standing next to him and yelled at her to ready rooms and prepare a feast. She hurried off to the main house.

"My wife will ready your rooms. Now get these goddamned ropes off of me!"

The knights walked up and untied the knots and put the rope back into their packs. Master Smith Immediately got up and walked into the house. The King gave the knights a grim smile and they took their horses to the stables. They then picked up their bags and followed the King to the front doors of the main house. The wooden doors were engraved with floral patterns and were very intricate. Master Smith's wife came out and looked at all of them and smiled.

"You Majesty, your sleeping quarters are ready. If you need anything, my name is Rhonda Smith. Please come in. There will be a wonderful feast to honor your presence."

She beckoned them inside and the knights followed silently. The doors opened and the scene before them astounded them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Master's Home

**Chapter 4: The Master's Home**

Allie tried to keep her mouth shut while she walked in, but it still hung agape. This place was beautiful. William walked up beside her and gently close her chin.

"Proper manners, lady knight, for it wouldn't do us any good to draw weird looks or insult them by staring," William whispered for only Allie to hear.

Allie gave him a wry smile and they continued to walk down the hall. The floor was made of cobblestones and the walls seemed to be made of pure gold. There were paintings on the wall of the master's ancestors. There were several chairs in the hall with plush, red cushions. Finally, in front of them, the hall opened up into a spectacular dining area. The table was made of polished wood and it had an elaborate tablecloth on it. There were as many chairs as there were knights and household members. Servants rushed hurriedly back and forth from the table and the kitchen. A huge crest was present on the wall behind the master's chair. The master was standing at the head of the table and he looked at all of them.

"Please sit, your Majesty. Your knights as well."

The knights waited for the King to sit before taking their own seats. Allie got a seat next to Will and they sat waiting to see if the master or King had anything to say to them. The master said a brief prayer, then spread out his arms and the servants came rushing out carrying trays of food. They were placed on the table and the master rose one more time.

"Eat."

The knights, starving from the day's journey, dug right in. Allie, however, was not hungry and took as little as possible without insulting anyone. William noticed and looked at her worriedly.

"Allie, we're not going to catch the Bandit if you drop from exhaustion on an expedition. Eat!" he whispered.

Allie gave him a murderous glance. However, she did take one little bite and seeing it was good she finished whatever it was. These people sure ate differently. One of the knights started talking to her with a curious glance and Will nudged at her to pay attention.

"So, Sir Knight, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Sir Thomas," said a knight with sandy hair and slightly uneven bottom teeth. He had brown eyes and a mouth full of food.

"I am...erm...Sir Alex. I come from Greener Hill area," she said in a slightly more masculine tone.

"Ah. I have a relative from there. Last name of Hathaway. Their daughter is quite the character. She can fight like hell. I've never challenged her, but I've seen her practice. I'm surprised she didn't sneak away," he said.

"Mmmmm," Allie said. She turned slightly red and tried to hide it. Some of her hair was in her face and the rest, she had allowed William to chop off so she could tie the rest back with a thong. Her long blonde hair was know shoulder length. Sir Thomas, figuring she had nothing else to say, turned back to his meal and conversed with a burly looking knight to his right. Allie ate the rest of her meal in silence. This was going to be tougher than she ever thought.

Finally, when dinner came to an end, Lady Rhonda approached the knights.

"I will lead you to your sleeping quarters for the night," she said cheerily.

The knights stood up and she led them down another cobblestoned hallway and around several corners before she came to two doors.

"Half of you shall sleep in this room and the others in this room," she said while pointing to the two doors, side by side.

This was what made Allie the most nervous. Sleeping in a room with all knights. They walked in and the room was extremely large. The furniture had been moved to the side and all that was left was floor space. The knights became busy unpacking their bedrolls and lying down. Allie followed and hurriedly lay on her bed roll. The knights talked for sometime about their women back home. Will's face clouded at this, but no one noticed except Allie. Sir Thomas suddenly brought up his relative who could fight well and was a girl. The other knights showed interest so he kept going on. Allie pretended to sleep. And sleep she did, because she was so tired.

A door slammed in the house and Allie didn't know what from, but it shook her and her fellow knights out of bed. There were screams running through the castle and a scruffy man ran by as one of the knights opened the door.

"Witch! Liar! Kill her!" he screamed.

The knights all ran out to the main hall. The scruffy man came running back. He ran up behind Allie and grabbed her.

"She's a liar!" he screamed, "kill her!"

The King held up his hands. The man silenced his scream of 'kill her' and looked at the King with mean eyes.

"How do you know this, sir?"

"I saw the young lady and one of your trustworthy knights cutting her hair and I also heard them talking. She said how she hoped that no one was watching and such. This lady is a liar! She snuck into your army and is now pretending to be a man. Kill her! She's a witch!"

With that said he wrenched Allie's arm and Allie winced. She needed to get away from him. She picked up her foot and kicked backwards and connected with his thigh. He groaned and loosened his grip. This was her chance. She sprung away and stood away from the man. The King looked at her gravely.

"Knight, tell me your name."

"Allie, you Majesty, short for Alexandra. Majesty, I snuck into the army because I didn't want my younger brother to go, nor my father. Arthur is all they have to inherit the castle and my father is getting on in years. I want to protect them. Please, Sir, please don't send me away," she pleaded.

"The law of the kingdom prohibits any woman taking part in the army. By rights you should be hung. However, being as it may, I feel we should give you a chance to prove yourself in a test. If you shall fail, then I have no other choice but to have you hung."


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenge

**Chapter 5: The Challenge**

William groaned inwardly. He hoped Allie was good enough to take on whatever the King told her to do, but there was always the possibility of failure. He looked at the King, who was deciding on how to test Allie. Finally, he spoke.

"You will fight this gentleman who is accusing you. Swords only. If you win, I will allow you to be knighted."

Allie became a little happier. This villager was very scruffy. He probably wasn't a very good fighter. Unless the King knew something. Then she might have a harder time than she though. She ran upstairs to grab her sword. She threw on a tunic and riding pants, then her light, leather shoes. She ran a cloth over her sword blade once, then put it around her waist. She was ready. She ran down the stairs back into the entry hall where the King and the rest of the knights were seated and waiting. The scruffy villager had some nicer clothes on and his sword was sort of shiny. He stepped towards her and bowed. Allie bowed back and then they began.

His face contorted with anger and he took a huge swing at her head. Allie ducked and spun away. His back was to her and she gave him a poke in the back to turn around. He rushed at her with the blade high and she moved aside. This was going to be difficult. This man was mad! He didn't care about proper fighting. All he cared about was killing her. He came at her again and this time, Allie swung up and their swords locked.

"Witch," he whispered in her ear.

She pushed against his blade and knocked him down. He lay on his back and his sword was at her feet. He jumped up right away and Allie let him get the sword. He swung up at her and their blades crossed once more. Allie tried to hit his blade aside, but he came back. They went backwards towards the main hall, diving their swords at one another. Allie began to perspire and the salty sweat was beginning to fall into her eyes. She couldn't close or scratch them because that would be giving this man an opportunity, which she certainly didn't want to do. The man danced away from her blade and ran at her blade raised, his eyes red. Allie knew it was now or never. She swung her blade up and caught his in midair. She gave a strong push backwards and he was once again on the ground. His sword was at Allie's feet and she picked it up and threw it behind her. The fight was over as she pressed the warm steel to his neck. He quivered and closed his eyes. She got up as the King approached and she walked towards him. Suddenly, the man sprung to his feet and rushed at Allie with a dagger in his hand. He made for her back and Will jumped up, but Allie already heard the man get up. She swung her sword around in a graceful arc and beheaded him. He lay there bleeding on the golden floor.

She turned back to the King and kneeled before him.

"Your Majesty, whatever your decision may be I will live with it."

He pulled her sword from her waist and held it above her head.

"I dub thee Sir Alexandra, Lady Knight of Britain. Serve honorably and well," he said as he gently touched the blade upon both her shoulders.

Tears stung Allie's eyes, because her dream had become real. The King pretended to not notice and he called out to the knights.

"Return to your sleeping quarters. We evacuate tomorrow," he said. And with that, the King left the hall.

Most of the knights followed the King and only Allie, Thomas, and Will were left.

"Excellent job, Allie!" Thomas exclaimed while giving her a huge hug before turning and running upstairs to join the others.

"Well, I guess you don't need me to look out for you anymore,"Will joked.

"No, I probably don't. But I'll always need you as my friend," she said.

Will hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Allie looked at him with wide eyes and a questioning smile.

"Good night, Sir Alexandra," he whispered.

Will stepped away from her and walked up towards the room. Allie stood there for a couple minutes taking the whole night in, before she too, headed up to the room. The scruffy man lay on the floor, never to return to whatever bed he once lay in.


	6. Chapter 6: Evacuation

**Chapter 6: Evacuation**

The sun shone through the glass windows in the knights' rooms. Allie blinked sleepily as she lifted her head. The other knights were all fast asleep.

"Typical," she muttered.

She got up and rolled her sleeping bag together. She thought of her family back home. Mostly of Arthur. What would have happened to him if he had come? She shuddered. There was always something about Arthur to her. He was a good leader. He'd be a knight someday, she was sure of it. A noise behind her made her jump. It was Will.

"You're up early," he commented.

Allie nodded her head, still not forgetting last night. Will hadn't either because he edged closer to her. Allie sat like stone and tilted her head a little bit away. He ran his fingers through some of her shoulder length golden blonde hair.

"Will, if your mother knows I am a knight, she isn't going to approve of this. It's not going to work," she said while gently pulling his fingers from her hair.

"We can make it work. I don't care what my mother says," Will said, still staring at her.

Allie got up and continued packing her bag. Will watched for a moment before shaking his head and packing his own bag. The knights started getting up and within a few hours they were all down in the yard helping people put horses on a few carriages and picking what provisions they needed most.

"These people would drag their huts if they could," Allie said. "One woman wanted to bring her chair. She said something about it being the first ever chair in her house."

Will raised an eyebrow and gave a lopsided smile.

"Not as bad as the farrier who wanted to bring parts from his forge in one of the carriages," he said.

Allie smiled and they went back to work. The King stood near the entrance with Master Smith, who was still reluctant to leave, but he wouldn't say anything else with the King there. Allie still didn't trust him completely. He had his guards armed with spears and lances. Allie hated both. She had trouble defending herself against a man with spears. The length of the spear was one problem. She couldn't get close enough with her sword because the lance kept her away. While on the journey back to the castle she hoped that Master Smith didn't try anything. Her attention snapped back to the villagers when a young boy tapped her arm.

"You're not a knight. You're a woman," he protested.

Allie gave him a small smile and told him to go finish packing. Eventually, all the villagers were ready and they headed out. The King sent out several knights as scouts. Will rode up next to Allie.

"What do you think the King is going to do with all these people? They can't possibly stay inside the castle. He'll have to let them stay in the village and behind the wall," he said.

"I think he's planning to do just that. There's no other way and at least they can be protected if anything comes up," she answered.

William frowned. This wasn't going to work. He was better off sending knights to every home to protect them. Also, he should keep a band of knights on their tail, scouting the bandits out. He rode up to Prince Richard and told him his idea. The Prince had a thoughtful look upon his face and he nodded to William before riding up to his father. The King nodded his agreement. Richard rode back towards William.

"My father likes your idea. He says new Sarmatian knights will be coming soon, along with new knights from Britain. We'll have enough for your plan. However, he says this village, now that they've left, will have to stay behind the wall."

Will nodded and the Prince rode away. Will looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. It was a good idea. However, the more she thought about it, the more she began wishing she would get stationed at her parents' home. She was quiet all the way to the wall, which they reached by nightfall. The people rushed inside and the King showed them where'd they be staying. The knights rode farther into the castle. Allie was just getting off her horse when a young boy she recognized ran up to her.

"Allie!" he yelled.

It was Arthur. But why was he here?

"Arthur! My goodness! Is everything alright?" she asked.

Tears pricked Arthur's eyes.

"Dad died soon after you left. The bandits came back and some of the men from our area fought. Swords and all. It looked like a real battle from our home. He's dead. Mum grieved for a while. I was all she had. You were gone, the servants were leaving. Then there was a Woad attack on the village. Our home burned to the ground...with Mum inside," he choked. "Allie, I've trained. I'm going to become a knight."

Allie's face had tears on it. Her family had fallen apart in the few weeks she had been away. She noticed the sword Arthur was holding.

"Father's sword?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"How did you know I was a knight?" Allie asked.

"The King sent a letter back right before you left that village you were in. I was so happy for you. I knew that I could do it once I heard about you, Allie. I"m going to avenge mother. I will, I swear it," he said.

"Don't swear it. She was of this land, Arthur. They did not mean for her to die as well. You don't know the entire story. Come, I'll introduce you to the King."

The two siblings left the group and walked up the stone steps to the castle.


End file.
